This invention relates to a standoff connection in which a metal connector joins a concrete base and a timber structural member.
It has long been known and increasingly recognized by building codes to raise all wood structural members above concrete surfaces which are subject to wetting. Many building codes require a 1" standoff.
Because of the high uplift load requirements, most connector manufacturers were only able to meet the various requirements by providing an expensive connector constructed from steel plates, welded and painted.
Present construction practices require a connector that can be set on a sub-base, the wood timber installed, and the building erected before making the final pour of the concrete floor. There is presently no connector in the prior art which can be used for pre-pour construction and the standoff member adjusted vertically with respect to the stirrups if the elevation of the stirrups were not originally set to the correct elevation.
Present attempts to provide separate standoff members have been unacceptable since there is no horizontal restraint between the standoff member and the stirrup members.
Finally, there is no present connector which is suitable for providing the standoff code requirement in a sheet metal connector which can be used to directly support beam members in the construction of ground level patio decks.